


Two Kinds Of Selfish

by YaoiBatman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Drinking, Established Relationship, M/M, POV Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-20
Updated: 2010-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2389694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiBatman/pseuds/YaoiBatman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is addicted to Castiel's blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Kinds Of Selfish

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Selfish](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/76580) by mildly_deluded. 



> This is a companion piece to mildly_deluded's Selfish.

He didn't know what to think when the offer was first made. Sam just knew that every time Castiel cut into his arm and the purest of red pigment leaked out, he wasn't able to control his bodies response to kneel before this angel and take what Castiel had to offer in his mouth. He was addicted the moment the blood touched his tongue. Sam tired sugar coating it at first; telling himself that he no longer had the urge for demon blood, that it actually repulsed him now, but he knew he was just making excuses.

Sam was selfish. He knew that the moment he left for Stanford. But that didn't make the revelation that he wanted Cas, _Dean's_ angel, any less difficult to handle. And when Cas started looking at him more as _Sam_ and not Dean's brother, he knew it was no longer about demon blood.

So yeah, Sam was selfish, but he could live with that.


End file.
